You're with me
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: It's me, not her.
1. Chapter 1

**You're with me**

* * *

_**Oh my… I really don't know what came into my mind to write this one.  
Well, as far as I know, it's just for fun my dear.**_

_**I'magrammarsucker.**_

**~scorpio**

**Rated M for lemon/lime, words… **who knows?

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_7pm._

It's raining again, _a heavy rain_. Is there a storm? Well he doesn't care, he just fucking hate rain.

He sat alone in the room. Yeah, he was left alone. _She left him alone_. It was dark, the only light he seen was the fucking lightning and the one that he's holding is a beer that is not even cold. He want to feel its bitterness, the way he feel within his heart. He wanted to drown himself in alcohol.

.

.

.

She was there. She watches him. She watched how lonely he is. How she wish she could help him heal his broken heart and his tattered soul. She will wait for him. Until the time that he will be okay again, that time when he can live and learn to smile again. She will wait for him, everyday.

.

.

.

She heard the door squeak open. Her eyes flashed back to the door. Late at night and it was him_._ She stood up quickly and grabbed his shoulder causing both of them stumble. He was drunk.

He raise his head and she looked into his chocolate-brown eyes. There was something different, his eyes looks some kind of drunken trance. He smile and felt his warm, rough hands touch her beautiful face, he rubbed it tenderly before bringing his face to her. He bushed his thin lips against her soft pink ones.

.

.

.

She sighed. It's what Orihime Inoue dreamed about all of her life. But she didn't get it. She feel somethings wrong.

She hesitantly pushed him, away.

"K-Kurosaki...-ku...?" but she was cut off as his mouth covered her again. He kissed her nose, down to her jaw.

She can now feel the heat but she wasn't sure about it. 'Why?' she questioned but she wasn't either protesting.

She wanted him, she love him, she had always loved him.

"Ku-"

"...shhh. Please."- he whispered in a slurred tone.

.

.

.

He kissed him down to her neck, to her collarbone. He kissed her lips again, tenderly.

.

.

.

She don't want to question anymore for she wanted this, and if this is a dream, she don't want to wake-up.

She gave in to her lust, and slowly she return his kiss.

He start to unbutton her shirt until there is no left to cover her body. She was scared, yet it didn't matter, for he continue. She let his hands wander around her body. Soft whimper escaping from her mouth while he's leaving wet trail kisses from her neck, ample breast down to the place between her legs that causes her to moan louder.

And when he was satisfied, he removes his pants and boxer, covered her small frame with his large and lean one.

"Fuck!" Ichigo began to swear.

He leans in again to capture her lips. It is a rough one but she can also feel its sweetness. His tongue delves in to her sweet cavern and she returns it with her lame and innocent one.

She lost in him.

She pulled her leg up and before she know it, he buried _his_ in _her_.

She gasped in pain but she doesn't care. At first it was gentle, but not too long it become fast, rough and hard that she think she's gonna break.

He keep on swearing under his growls. And for Orihime, it is the most wonderful sensation she ever felt. She can't stop herself from moaning and mewling while he keep on thrusting.

"Kuros-"again, he stopped her from saying his name.

"Shh…" Ichigo pressed his long lean fingers to her lips and then kissed it again.

"I love you."- he said and he keep on telling that all over and over again until she feel a very special heat building up inside of her lower belly and it's ready to explode.

With his one last thrust, he groan and swear. Her vision turns white and her body grown numb.

Body laying down on the floor, her soft, long auburn locks cascade on the floor, sweat all over their body.

It makes her happy. Alcohol does strange things and this is perfect.

...

.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun."

"I love you too…" he touch her face one more time, "...Rukia." –and he passed out rolling from her top to her side.

...

.

Orihime felt her heart shattered into tiny pieces. A thousand knife stab her heart, and her body, it feels like she was drowning in a pool of ice.

River of tears fall down to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Oh yeah! I'm back from hell.. LOL.. Sorry for the long wait, I'm just busy with my so very tiring job. And thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited the story, and to some who message me to continue. I really appreciate it. You all inspired me.

**I do not own Bleach.**

Rating: **M **(in any case)

* * *

******You're with me**

_***2***_

* * *

_Is it all just a dream, isn't it?_

.

.

.

The ray of sun hit his face causing him to crack open his eyes.

"The fuck?" Ichigo swear under his breath and use his wrist to block the so much light entering his eyes. He tried to get up, but damn, his head hurt like hell!

'I really drink a lot of alcohol last night, didn't I?' he taught and closed his eyes trying to remember everything.

.

.

.

_It's been a year._

_._

_._

_._

_Rukia..._

"_She and her boyfriend are now married."_

_He don't want to believe it, __but there are evidence and everything._

_First, she broke-up with him because she told him she love this guy more than him, Ichigo's world crumble, and now, he heard the news, he's world turn into dust._

_He just love Rukia so much, and she is everything to him._

.

.

.

_And then, there's Inoue._

_._

_._

_._

He can't remember that much but he somehow know what happened.

Ichigo was not on his room, he knows who owned it and he wore nothing under the sheets.

"Damn! What the fuck!" he face palm.

.

.

.

She shiver under the cold water, let it run down and grabbed the soap with a shaking hands and rubbed it all over her body just trying to get rid of his smell, his sweat and his kisses, she wanted to erase everything, what happen last night just like how she wanted to erase it on her memory, she wanted to be over with it, but she can't help herself not to cry. "I'm such a weak woman." She breath, trying to stop her tears from falling. "I'm so stupid."

Maybe it is all just a dream or a nightmare. It happened always and he will eventually forget it. And he will do it again. Get drunk, and then, go back to her place and she will continue to accept him.

She closed the shower and cover her body with bath towel, when she step out, she saw a woman on the mirror. She somehow know this woman who is staring back at her, she is supposed to be happy, but not, her eyes are swollen from crying, lonely and you can see on this woman's face that she is exhausted.

Orihime clenched her fist, shaking, tears starting to fall down again.

' Who do you think you are? He didn't love you, in fact, he didn't care how you felt.' a small voice from the back of her head told her. 'He just using you to forget her, he never thought it was you at all!'

.

.

.

"Inoue?"

.

.

.

She jumped slightly when she heard his voice and saw him standing near her small living room leaning on the wall, she bit her lower lip. Maybe his head still hurt from the hang-over.

.

.

.

"Inoue?"

.

.

.

She fells like his chocolate brown eyes can see it all, it burns a hole and can see to her soul. She can't hide anything. She was scared.

.

.

.

"Last night-" Ichigo didn't able to continue what he will going to say because it was cut by Orihime.

She raise her hands up, like surrendering for something. "No Kurosaki-kun."

"What?" Ichigo raise his brow.

He tries to step closer to her, and she backed away.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I say something bad? Tell me. I'm sorry. Inoue?"

"That's right, I'm Inoue, Ichigo. I'm Orihime Inoue." she closed her eyes tightly. "And stop asking me!"

He was surprised at the same time froze.

.

.

.

How long will she wait for him?

She was just a classmate back then, she is just his a friend, saying simple hello's and goodbye's. They were not that close.

He never actually noticed her, until _she_ was gone.

'I want him.' she said. 'He never wants you in the first place. He's just using you. How much pain are you going to endure just to be with him? Everytime?'- someone answer her from the back of her head.

'I love him.' she said. 'But the question is, does he love you? No! All he sees is her!'- the voice scream at her.

'You're right.' finally, she agreed.

.

.

.

"Go home please? Leave me alone." she finally spoke up.

"But-"

"Please?"

"Let's talk about it Inoue."

"How many times do we need to talk about it Ichigo? I'm tired." Orihime's voice cracked. "I'm tired, everytime, of everything.."

He flinched. This is the first time she called him on his first name.

"You get drunk, woke-up on my bed, asked me what happened, then what? You don't know what are we doing. Do you know? Do you want me to tell you everything, every detail, Ichigo?"

For the first time, Ichigo was speechless in front of Orihime.

Her tears are flowing down to her beautiful face. He hate it, he don't want her to cry, but then, he is the one who cause it.

"Answer me Kurosaki-kun, do you love me?"

He was shock on the sudden question. Ichigo didn't expect this to happen.

"Do you love me? ...even... once?" Orihime repeated it.

But the answer hurts. "I'm sorry, Inoue."

She took a sharp breath, her chest constrict, her heart ache like it will stop any time. She can't breath.

She kneeled down to the ground and break down. Ichigo followed her just to try to comfort her. It is all his fault.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"You used me. You're always using me, I know it, and I allow it." Her voice hitched. "I'm such a fool."

"No, that's not true." Ichigo attempt to hold her shoulder but she stopped him.

.

.

.

"Don't touch me!...no."

* * *

Blah-blah!

Another shit from me.=D

Sorry about it.

I usually want the every chapter of my story to have a 2000-3000+ words.

It's just here to make you all know that like I told you before... 'YWM' is not a one-shot. =D

I'm working on my next chapter and it will be much longer.

Thank you!

~scorpio


End file.
